


瑟曦·兰尼斯特的第七瓶酒

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Cersei/Jaime mainly, F/M, POV Cersei Lannister, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 瑟曦一团糟。但首先，她得搞清楚一些事情。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	1. 1

瑟曦·兰尼斯特-拜拉席恩打开房门，踉踉跄跄跨过一只只空了的威士忌玻璃瓶子。她来到布满灰尘的餐桌前，停了一下，挥手扫掉了一只只摞起来的脏污瓷盘，它们大多盛着长毛的玉米片，发绿的蛋糕和一些水。盘子和食物滚落到地毯上，污水弄得到处都是。瑟曦开了一支格兰菲迪，对着瓶嘴尝了一口，味道怪怪的，所以她全部吐掉了。

她揉揉头发，拿出手机，开机用了二十秒，辨认通讯录她用了一分钟。她一秒一秒地数着。

詹姆给她打了上百个电话，她全部错过。“妈的。”她清了清喉咙，决定发短信给他。

“我从戒酒中心回来了，不要再打电话了。你真的有时间的话，来收拾一下我的公寓。还有，不许带你的婊子过来。”

这种口吻能够有效地激怒詹姆。非常有效。他会抗议，会声明，他的布蕾妮是个勇敢的好女孩，不是什么婊子。好吧。他该死的越愤怒，她越容易不那么嫉妒。什么时候她这只骄傲的母狮子开始嫉妒一个塔斯来的女孩?瑟曦觉得自己荒谬可笑。

她暗暗痛恨着自己，然后开始动手清理。因为她知道詹姆根本就不会来。她就是知道。

十一个月前，她刚刚开始戒酒。她忍不了没有酒精的日子。杂志和街拍照片上闪闪发光的黄金瑟曦，此时宛如一个疯女人。在自己的房间里，她冲着詹姆咆哮，狂乱地扔出易碎品，她妄想，高热，无法冷静。直到詹姆·兰尼斯特把她抱住，把她摁倒。

“瑟曦!该死的，安静下来!”

她被钳制住双手。她轻轻呜咽起来，浑身颤抖，但没有眼泪，没有眼泪。母狮子不会流泪。詹姆把她抱起来，抚摸她的脸，吻吻她的头发，她终于安静下来。

“好冷。”瑟曦喃喃地，困惑地说。事实上，这是她现在唯一的感觉。她喝得太凶了。詹姆捧起她的脸，他深深地望着她。

“瑟曦。我们必须把你送到戒酒中心去。你这样是行不通的。父亲会很失望。”

“父亲早就对我失望了。小乔死了，这一切还有什么意义?”

“瑟曦。你必须坚强起来。”

“我不想离开家。如果我再失去你，该怎么办?”

詹姆别开头。“对不起，瑟曦。这真的势在必行。”

于是他开车送她离开，在一个风清月明的晚上。他面无表情，欲言又止。他的左手在方向盘上握紧又放松，如此反反复复。最后他说:“瑟儿，我有女朋友了。我们准备结婚。”

“什么?”瑟曦觉得他的声音从一千里外传来;她觉得自己一阵晕眩，腹部陡然穿过冰冷气流，使得她一阵痉挛;她觉得自己手指抽搐。真想来杯酒。

“你知道为什么。你不能责备我。”

是因为蓝赛尔——一定是。她愚蠢地给自己找的詹姆替身，拙劣的替身。她从没爱过那个男孩；她憎恨她的丈夫，所以她总得做些什么。她应该怎么说?她爱的永远都是詹姆。詹姆的勇敢无畏，他的笑容，他的绿色眼眸，他的金色发丝，他温柔沉静的吻，他进入她身体的感觉。

“你当时离开了。”你回来之后就变了。

“你不能责备我。瑟曦。”

是啊。她应该责备的是史塔克家的人。是他们在奈德垂死之际，绝望地扣押了詹姆。没有你，我怎么办？没有你，我也不完整。

可那是小乔的债，为什么要她来还?如果小乔没有把奈德·史塔克撞成重伤……她劝阻过小乔的，可谁来听她的话呢?无论是父亲还是提利昂都对她摇头:“小乔是你的孩子，而且他还只是个孩子。他干出这样的蠢事，九成责任在你。”

他们说得好像实际上就这么简单。

“瑟儿？”

她强打精神抬起头。

“打我一巴掌，骂我，吻我。总之给点反应。”

给点反应?她累了，现在很累很累。她应该生气吗？她应该尖叫，怒吼，叫嚣着要下车?瑟曦·兰尼斯特从来不缺乏怒火。她曾经掌掴过一个记者，只因后者死缠不放。现在，她不想和身边的男人说话，总之，她只希望能够好好地睡上一觉，一觉醒来，所有的不如意都是梦境。她想告诉他，她只想休息下去，永远都不要醒来。

最终她说出口的却是:“我必须尽快回去，托曼需要我。”

詹姆似乎有点受伤地看了她一眼。紧接着，他的语气又恢复到以往玩世不恭，毫不在意的调调。“权力在呼唤着你……那么亲爱的老姐，祝你早日康复。”

詹姆把车停在戒酒中心侧门，泰温早就和这里的负责人打好招呼，关照着不要让他女儿跑出来，也不要接受任何记者采访。不能走漏风声。“想要塑造一个完美的形象，她必须得受点苦。我太娇纵她了。”父亲如是说。甚至不在意她就在旁边。是的，黄金双胞胎永远不能忤逆父亲；兰尼斯特家的小孩永远不能让父亲失望。这就是他们的人生道路。他们与权力和金钱为伍。因为权力可以让她逃离这种种桎梏，所以她深深迷恋权力，就像迷恋空气，或者酒精。

詹姆尽可能迅速安静地停好车，然后他俩都下了车，一起站在侧门旁边的杂草地上，有一句没一句地搭着话。月光棒极了，照在不远处中心正门的铁条上，反射出幽幽的浅绿光芒。谈话末了詹姆帮忙把她座位边的车门关上，车门和门框咬合，发出突兀的砰声。几只野鸦被惊得扑翅。

“希望你尽快回来，亲爱的老姐。拜拉席恩家族需要你呐。”詹姆背对着闪亮洁白的月光，给了她一个大大的，令人宽心的笑容。而她一眼看出，这个笑容是有意为之。她勉强思考了一下，突然想起一个问题。

“那个女孩。你的女朋友。她是谁?”

“布蕾妮·塔斯。你见过她。”

“布蕾妮？姓塔斯？”

她记得了。一个年轻但是丑陋的姑娘，“暮之星”的女儿。这还真的有点出乎她的意料。不过她已经没有生气的欲望了。男人们都是这样，他们厌倦了什么，就马上丢掉，他们以为自己有这样的权力，没有人会对他们说三道四。而詹姆厌倦了我。她苦涩地想。

黄金双胞胎面对面站着，却头一次无话可说。戒酒中心氙气灯耀白的光亮扫过来，霎时勾勒出詹姆闪闪发光的金发与柔和的头部曲线，然后马上吞噬掉她的视力。毫无疑问，你还是那么美。美得惊人。有那么一瞬间，瑟曦沉醉地想。

“和我吻别吧。”她最终仰起脑袋，露出微笑，没有等待回答，她吻了上去。绵长，沉静，温柔，以及饥渴。就像他们小时候做的游戏一样，就像他们曾经上百次，上千次做过的那样。她感觉得到，他没有拒绝，他不能拒绝她，单单是她。他依然可以沉醉在哪怕仅仅只是她的一个吻上。噢，詹姆詹姆詹姆。唇舌之间，空气即将耗尽之际，他用完好的那只手的手指轻轻推开了她。

“我们准备结婚了，”他嘶嘶地说，“我和妞儿。”

“噢，是的。当然。”她用最恶毒的甜美语调回答。她盯着他一两秒，眸子闪闪发亮，月光在她的绿眼睛里舞蹈……紧接着，她哈哈大笑，“你终于找到了归宿，我最最亲爱的弟弟。”

她往后退出一步。

她离开他，把月华踩在脚下，然后转身朝铁门走去。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆·兰尼斯特在五个月后，终于能够筹备婚礼的结末事宜。他不喜欢为这些东西做准备，如果可以逃开这些，他倒宁愿去处理家族事务。但是他没得选。兰尼斯特家人的婚礼好歹得弄得像个样子，而让妞儿包揽全部事务无疑是行不通的。他想起瑟曦筹备她自己的婚礼时，是何等的狂热。为了阻止自己陷入无休无止的回忆，他放下手边用来书写邀请的洁白信笺，同时被扔下的墨水笔茫然地在旁边的草稿上震出几点墨渍。詹姆走到窗边，西边的乌云在纠结翻卷，包围了远处拥挤破败的公寓楼。阴沉的美：庞大，压抑，富有力量。这么想着，他突然记起今天晚上还要去和布蕾妮用餐。

两小时后他穿着得体地坐在那家装潢优雅考究的餐厅里，面前坐着布蕾妮。虽然摆盘精致，但是食物太少;他特意点的五分熟牛排(他想那也许会容易切割一些)，充满血腥味道;餐刀不锋利，他什么都切不动。到头来我们都得适应这种假惺惺的生活。他想。如果我付钱不能填饱肚子，你摆盘再精致又有什么用呢？当詹姆厌烦了每吃一口，就要切割半个小时的时候，他食欲尽失，把盘子推开。

“你没胃口吗？”布蕾妮停止了咀嚼。“还是需要我帮忙把食物切碎？”  
“是的。我的意思是，我只是没胃口。”他望向玻璃窗外，行人正努力地在下过雨后潮滋滋的街道上行走。“你想过有一天你会结婚吗？”  
布蕾妮似乎被自己的食物呛住了。“嗯……不，没有。”

“我也是。”

布蕾妮用蓝得如同夏日长空的明亮眼睛望着他。“你曾经宁愿放弃继承权，也不结婚。你投奔了其他家族，而不是和你姐姐一样，听从你父亲的安排？”

他清楚她想问什么。“为了荣誉，为了责任，为了自由……随你怎么说。你知道我的父亲很严厉，而我做不来他为家族做的那些。况且，当时我并没有遇到你。”这算一半真相吧。为了防止她问出下一个和瑟曦有关，或者提到瑟曦的问题，他牵过她的手，轻轻吻了吻，“现在应该处理的是，我们该邀请哪些人参加我们的婚礼？”

“我父亲会邀请一些人来，但是真正来的人不一定会很多。他们对我的印象并不好。”

“好啦，我也一样。不过感谢七神，我有一个庞大家族，还有个惹不起的老爸，到头来他们不去也得去。”他似乎被自己逗笑了，随着松开她的手，“你找好你的伴娘们了吗？”

“我没什么女伴，更没有什么女性亲属。”她坦诚，“也许你找你的家里人就好。你姐姐会来吗？”

“让她抢尽你的风头？不，”他微微一笑，“老姐是婚礼宾客的最差人选，仅次于老爸。她不能容忍在场的其他女人比她漂亮，即使是新娘，否则她会大发雷霆的。虽然我知道你不会让她为这个生气……这里头还有另一个真相：她正在强制戒酒的周期里，恐怕是去不了啦。”

“强制戒酒？”妞儿脸上显现出迷惑的神情。

“她酗酒，而且很严重。这话你可别和记者们都抖落出去了，否则岂不是白费泰温公爵封锁消息的一片苦心？”

“不过她是你的亲姐姐，即使她来不了，你还是应该邀请她。”布蕾妮固执地说。

“没准她还真的会来呢。我听到负责人和父亲打电话说，瑟曦曾经装病，撒谎，还贿赂了守卫，逃出来过。他们搜查她的房间，发现了六只空的酒瓶。他们不知道是不是她带来的，或者什么时候带来的。”提起这件事，他仍然比想象中要烦躁。他还记得泰温公爵当时脸上的表情，充满了恨铁不成钢的轻侮，就像他曾经走到他桌前，告诉他自己要放弃继承权时一样。“我不明白，瑟曦什么时候开始变得如此堕落？她曾经是个相当可爱的女孩，”詹姆觉得自己看不见的那些手指开始抽搐，幻痛依然折磨着他，“嫁给劳勃后，她完全变了。或者是她其实一直都是如此，只是我从来没看清过她？她是我的孪生姐姐，我和她在一起的时间比我和父亲在一起的时间都长啊。我们曾经没有秘密。”他喉头紧缩，一股苦涩的味道在他舌尖弥漫开来。虽然不知道为什么要说这些，但是他依然想一口气说下去，并且希望有人听他说，“弥赛菈，我的侄女，”我的骨血。“她总让我想起年轻的瑟曦。可爱，年轻，勇敢。但是弥赛菈身上没有她的骄纵劲儿。弥赛菈将来也不会酗酒，也不会和我和瑟曦或者别的什么人一样，让爱她的人失望。她会一直好好的，也许一直不会变，一直单纯，美丽又善良。她是我们大家的小公主。”瑟曦曾经也是凯岩的小公主。瑟曦沉迷于权力，金钱与酒精……我们臣服于欲望，所以我们做出愚行。

有那么一段时间里，詹姆只能听到其他桌席上钢制器具碰撞的清脆声音。最后，布蕾妮越过餐盘和刀叉，轻轻握住他的手。“一切都会好起来的，詹姆。”

“是的。”他轻轻吸进一口气，不确定地附和，“我更愿意谈谈婚礼。”  
“你的手机在闪光，有人打电话给你吗？”

他拿过放在餐桌上纠结在一块儿的紫罗兰旁边的手机。瑟曦·兰尼斯特。来电显示上冰冷宣告。

“没事。骚扰电话。”他很努力地去压住自己接下电话的欲望和幻想。姐姐，你想要我做什么？他关掉手机，“我们付账吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

瑟曦把一只只空了的酒瓶扔进一只大麻袋里，她弯腰又站直，开始变得气喘吁吁。汗水濡湿了她剪得短短的金发——作为碰酒的惩罚，她的亮金长发被剪得极短，如今想来真是甚为痛心。

她把袋子拎起来，慢慢走下楼去。她一边走，一边麻木地想，今天晚上吃什么？喝什么？有关系吗？她不知道，也许她只是必须想着什么东西，就像饥饿时嘴里要含着一块糖。

她走过转角的时候，听见一个女人在哭，哭声从紧闭的门缝里渗出，在她听来挺可笑。女人在打电话，求医生救救她的孩子，她的宝贝。于是这又把瑟曦吸进回忆的涡旋。她模模糊糊记起另一个女人，强忍泪水，却依然止不住抽泣。赶快回来吧。帮助我。拯救我。我比任何时候都更需要你。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。赶快回来吧。她绝望地拨打出电话，一次又一次，对方却永远是忙音。

这一次她没有说谎。她确实需要他，她的手足同胞，她隐秘的爱人。因为凯特布莱克卖了她:明码标价。就像父亲把她卖给劳勃，蓝赛尔把她出卖给詹姆。她厌烦了所有这些男人，厌烦了英国；她厌烦了那个肮脏的视频:仅仅几十秒，却完全毁了她。她被拜拉席恩家族的人扣留盘问，除了血亲不能给其他人打电话。父亲死后，肯帮助她的人，只剩下詹姆了，只剩下詹姆了……如果当时詹姆帮忙封锁消息，也许一切都会不同，然而时至今日她不能相信他放弃了她。她一度精神崩溃，在房间里纵火，想要烧死自己。凯冯叔叔冲进来制止了她。他也是她的血亲，虽然没有帮助她。你想死的话非常容易。她依然记得凯冯的碧绿眼睛里闪着熔金的光芒:冷酷，安然，不动声色。不过我不允许你死在这里。她记得自己愣住了。原来她一直被监视着一举一动呢……仿佛过了一个世纪，然后她纵声大笑。叔叔，你从未如此像父亲。

就这样狂乱地回想着这一切，当瑟曦成功到达楼下那散发着酸败味道的垃圾箱时，她惊讶于自己竟然没有走过或者摔倒。她屏住呼吸把酒瓶全数扔进去，然后准备上楼。身边突然传来一声清脆，轻佻的口哨，末了还带着些颤音。“嘿，金发妞！”她转头望去，那些男人盯着她，伸出手做了几个下流的动作，哈哈大笑着离开了。

本来这谈不上刺激她，却使她突然决定，要离开这个地方，并且再也不回来——有可能的话。父亲死了，凯冯叔叔死了，小乔，托曼，弥赛菈纷纷离她而去，现在连詹姆也离开了她，这里有什么可留念的呢？她已经吩咐科本，也就是她还处理拜拉席恩家族事务时的喉舌和朋友，封锁消息，尽他可能删除所有看到的视频，尽他可能安插舆论。不知道这些到底又有多少奏效。但反正，她决定离开，去一个没什么人认识她的地方。对她来说，这很艰难，但是……噢天哪，势在必行。

她希望詹姆来机场接她，即使他们已经很久没有再见面了。小时候，他们总是形影不离，詹姆尤其喜欢跟在孪生姐姐身旁，直到他开始学习射击:那占用了他大多数时光。随着他们慢慢长大，他们也不再那么相似。她开始留起金色长发，跑遍大半个城市只为做个发型;她佩戴珠宝，身着绿色镶金丝边的漂亮裙服衬出自己澄澈的绿眸，朝身边蜂拥的奉承流露出慵懒而精致的微笑。他定期把头发剪的稍短又不太短，偶尔参加舞会和餐会，时不时出没在各种高级射击场。可即使是那时，他们都依然深爱着彼此，当他们站在一起，仍然宛如彼此的镜子。他们闪闪发光，令周围一切黯然失色。詹姆，如果你曾经爱过我……

她有一点稍稍感到羞辱(却丝毫不惊讶)地发现，自己比想象中还要思念詹姆。空气中似乎都充满着欲望，充满着汗水，金色香槟以及精液的味道。碍于她对酒精的味道已经失去了品鉴能力，现在她对上述的一切也没有以前那么肯定了。可是她依然知道需要一个人是什么样的感觉。这和安全感或者被保护或者和性都没有关系了。完全没有关系。你只知道你思念一个人，想要看到他。

所以瑟曦找航班看地点，打电话订机票，最后给詹姆发了短信，语调平平淡淡，简略地说自己于某月某日离开，要去某地长住，也许以后难再见面，希望他来送别云云。想了想，她加上一句，你和布蕾妮一起来也可以。

她远远看见，只有一个人。

女孩紧张局促，东张西望。她手里拿着一个礼盒。看到瑟曦，她走了过来。终于，瑟曦得以好好端详她，她长得很抱歉，身材粗壮，淡黄色的头发用心梳过，但看起来收效甚微。她身着裙服，裙服的圆领和袖口镶着淡水珍珠。看起来她并不适应这身太过淑女的打扮，并受此折磨。值得一提的是，她那袭裙装颜色深蓝，衬出她一双很美的眼睛，一双极具魅力的眼睛，一双冷静，清澈，纯真的蓝眼睛。你的眼睛是海贝壳的颜色。她想起詹姆对自己说的话。

“嗨。”瑟曦率先开口，“你就是布蕾妮?看来我挚爱的弟弟没跟你一起来啊。”

“嗨。嗯……很抱歉，詹姆他……有事来不了了。这是他托我给你的礼物。”

瑟曦接过来，当下就撕开了包装纸。一瓶酒。第七瓶。最后一瓶。标签上如是写着。看来他左手的字也可以写得相当漂亮了。

“我老弟对我戒酒后喝了多少比我自己还清楚。”噢，瑟曦真想大笑。她望着布蕾妮局促笨拙的动作。七层地狱啊，我累得根本不想嘲讽眼前的女孩了。“你一定知道酒水不可以带上飞机，是不是?”

“我……我知道……但是詹姆说一定要……”

“很好。”瑟曦看看自己身边的行李。无论如何不可以再放进任何东西了。于是她把酒拿在手上，然后在包里摸索着。

“给。”

布蕾妮睁大了眼睛。“不行。这是送别礼。我不能收钱。”

“只是一百英镑，”崭新的一百英镑。“把它给詹姆·兰尼斯特。代我告诉他：谢谢他的酒，并记住我比以往任何时候都要爱他。”

瑟曦·兰尼斯特在登机前，把那瓶名贵的酒扔进了机场的垃圾桶。


End file.
